Gordon and the Famous Visitor
'Gordon and the Famous Visitor '''is the fourth episode of the third season and the fifty-sixth episode of the series. It first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Win, Lose or Draw in 1991. In this episode, Gordon was jealous of a visitor's high-speed record and loses his dome trying to go as fast. Plot It was an important day at the yards, and everyone is busy and excited making notes and taking photographs. A special vistor had arrived and was now the centre of attention. Duck explains to Thomas and Percy that he is a celebrity, a very famous engine. Thomas, Duck, Percy and the other engines are very pleased about the Visitor, but Gordon is jealous as he thinks it's a lot of fuss about nothing. Next morning, the visitor heads back to his railway, and Thomas tells Gordon that the engine is famous since he went 100 mph before Gordon was even thought of. Gordon is unamused and tells Thomas that the visitor has no dome and that domeless engines aren't respectable, and that 100 mph would be easy for him. Later that day, Duck takes some trucks to Wellsworth and tells Edward what Gordon had said about the visitor. Edward tells Duck not to take any notice, since Gordon thinks that no engine should be famous but him. Moments later, Gordon thunders past the two engines on the main line as his wheels pound the rails. Duck watches and tells Edward that Gordon will knock himself to bits. Gordon's driver tells Gordon that he isn't running a race, but Gordon takes no notice. Gordon then notices that the top of his boiler feels funny and decides to slow down, but it was too late. On the viaduct, he meets a teasing wind that makes him think it'll push him off. But the wind has other ideas as it curls around his boiler and blows Gordon's dome off and into the valley below; Gordon is most uncomfortable as he feels silly without his dome. On the journey home, Gordon asks his driver to find his dome, but he tells Gordon that they'll never find it and they'll have to go to the works for a new one. Gordon is most upset and hopes that the sheds are empty tonight, but all the engines are there waiting. As Gordon turns around on the turntable, he hears a voice saying: "Never trust domeless engines. They aren't respectable." Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *City of Truro (''does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Henry's Forest *Knapford *Knapford Yards *Wellsworth *Cronk Viaduct *Lower Suddery *The Country Line *Hawin Croka *The Valley Bridge Notes *This episode is based on the story Domeless Engines from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. *In a picture of a deleted scene, Thomas, Percy, and Duck were at the other side of the shed. *In a rare photo, Edward and Duck are at the station instead of the yard and Gordon races through the station on the left track rather than the middle. *This is the first time a real engine appears in the series. *There is a tractor prop from TUGS next to Gordon when he arrives at Tidmouth Sheds. *Although City of Truro's name is never mentioned, it was seen on the banner at Tidmouth Sheds and his nameplate. *Gordon's line, "Goodbye", is heard in Keith Wickham version. *In Germany this episode is called "A World-Famous Locomotive". In the Netherlands the episode is titled "Gordon and the Famous Visit". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon and the Famous". *In George Carlin version, the line "Gordon was still complaining", In Keith Wickham Version, the line "He thinks no engine should be famous, but him", In George Carlin Version, the lines "Gordon was running very fast", and "Gordon's driver eased him off" are heard. *When Gordon notices that his dome missing, a music cue is heard in all of the US and International versions. Errors *A photographer's camera is just a small wooden cube with paint on it. *Henry, Daisy, BoCo, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Terence, and Harold weren't invited to see City of Truro. Diesel, for some reason was. *In the close-up on Thomas and Duck at the sheds, Duck was derailed. *In one shot of Gordon talking to Thomas and Duck, he doesn't have any eyebrows. *When Henry passes Edward and Duck, his eyes are wonky. Also, he was seen pulling express coaches, when Gordon was pulling the express. *Edward's whistle is wonky while he was talking to Duck. *Gordon seems to pass through Wellsworth. *When Gordon says "It feels as if something is loose" he hits a tree branch on the right. (Gordon's left) *After Gordon loses his dome, his coaches disappear. *When Gordon goes through Knapford, he was tilted to the right. *When Gordon races through the station, only one distant signal on its own can be seen, which is incorrect. Distant signals without home signals are only ever seen out on the open line. *When Thomas says "Who's that?" to Duck, Duck's right wheel is derailed. Gallery GordonandtheFamousVisitorUKtitlecard.png|Remastered title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card GordonandtheFamousVisitUStitlecard.png|Original US title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorUStitlecard2.png|2003 US title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card GordonandtheFamousVisitorSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card GordonandtheFamousVisitorFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card GordonandtheFamousVisitorRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card GordonandtheFamousVisitor.jpg|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor1.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor2.png|Thomas and Duck GordonandtheFamousVisitor3.png|Percy GordonandtheFamousVisitor4.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor5.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor6.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor7.png|James and Percy GordonandtheFamousVisitor8.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor9.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor10.png|Thomas and Gordon GordonandtheFamousVisitor11.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor12.png|Henry and Edward GordonandtheFamousVisitor13.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor14.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor16.png|The viaduct GordonandtheFamousVisitor17.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor18.png|Gordon's dome in the river GordonandtheFamousVisitor19.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor20.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor21.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor22.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor24.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor25.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor27.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor28.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor29.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png|City of Truro GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor32.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor33.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor34.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor35.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor36.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor37.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor38.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor39.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor40.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor41.png|Gordon's driver GordonandtheFamousVisitor42.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor43.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor44.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor45.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor46.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor47.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor48.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor49.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor50.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor52.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor53.png|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor54.png|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor55.png|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor56.png|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor57.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor58.jpg|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor59.png|Deleted scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor60.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor61.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor62.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor63.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor64.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor65.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor66.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor68.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor69.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor70.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor71.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor72.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor73.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor74.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor75.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor76.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor77.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor78.jpg GordonandtheFamousVisitor79.jpeg|Deleted Scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor80.jpeg|Deleted Scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor81.PNG GordonandtheFamousVisitor81.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor82.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor84.jpg|Deleted Scene GordonandtheFamousVisitor91.png|Deleted Scene Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Time For Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (1992, US) Category:Time For Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (August 20, 1992) Full Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (1998, US) Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (February 10, 1998) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (2000, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (May 30, 2000) Full Category:Toby's Discovery And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Toby's Discovery And Other Thomas Adventures (March 16, 2004) Full